


Not So Innocent

by pinchess07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graves Lives, Graves tries to resist, M/M, Newt is a Tease, Newt is impossible to resist, Newt you little shit, Prompt Fill, Seduction, Tina is onto you, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: For this prompt at the km: We've had a lot of brilliant fics wherein Newt does unintentionally lewd things to arouse Graves, right? Well, what if we had a fic where he pretends to be innocent, except he's actually bending over strategically/making innuendos/sucking on phallic-looking objects/generally being a tease on purpose?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

Newt is very observant when the situation calls for it.  
  
This _situation_ definitely calls for it. This is the fourth time Mister Graves had dropped his gaze into Newt's lips. That Newt noticed, anyway.  
  
Newt licks his lips, subtly noting how Mister Graves swallows and licks his own lips in response.  
  
This is... Unexpected. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone who was attracted to him. Much less very openly, like Mister Graves is. He feels giddy, like he does on the back of a hippogriff, flying through the air.  
  
He doesn't expect that a man like Mister Graves would desire him that way. Newt had known, from the very first meeting with the real Mister Graves, that he wanted to climb the man like a tree. He also thought that any overtures from him would be rebuked, and so he hid his desires deep and only let them free in the privacy of his bedroom.  
  
But, he was wrong. In light of this new data... Well. A change of plans is in order.  
  
\- -  
  
The next day, he purchases two hotdogs from the street cart that Tina favors. It gives him the excuse of barging into the Auror department, since Tina has been reinstated. Tina is happy to have any reason to take a break from the pile of papers on her desk, and even happier about the hotdogs.  
  
Newt makes sure to angle himself so that Mister Graves would have a good view.  
  
He licks the end of the hotdog slowly, swirling his tongue over the mustard on top. He even gets a bit of it on his upper lip.  
  
"I think this just became my favorite, Tina! I've never tasted it before. It's very juicy, and I love the mustard!" Newt exclaims earnestly, running the tip of his tongue on his upper lip to lick the mustard off. There is a choking sound from the direction of Mister Graves' desk.  
  
"I knew it!" Tina exclaims, oblivious to Newt's machinations, and continues on to how New York hotdogs were far superior to any other hotdogs.  
  
\- -  
  
He brings a puffskein to MACUSA. Specifically, he brings it to the Auror department, making sure to do it at the end of the day, when only Mister Graves was left.  
  
He makes sure to stammer (not very hard to do, in all honesty, because Mister Graves has taken off his coat and folded his sleeves back so that his forearms are showing, and _damn_ ) through his explanation for the visit.  
  
Then, he withdraws the puffskein from his pocket, acting as though he wanted to show it to Mister Graves in lieu of Tina who had already gone home.  
  
It's effortless to fumble the puffskein, and in a stroke of luck, it rolls under Mister Graves' desk. Mister Graves has his wand out in a flash, ready to Accio it, but Newt stops him with a teeny, tiny lie.  
  
"No! It'll hurt her, Mister Graves! It's alright, I can find her. Don't worry, she won't have gone very far. She'll be right around here, you'll see," Newt says, before dropping to all fours in the act of looking for the ball of fluff. There's a sharp inhale above him.  
  
Newt bites his lip to keep from smiling or laughing or moaning inappropriately. He makes sure to add some extra wriggles to his movements, and glances surreptitiously at the man from under his fringe. From Newt's location, he could only see the lower half of Mister Graves' body anyway. There are too many shadows, but he thinks there's a bulge in Mister Graves' pants.  
  
He can't help but crawl toward it, making sure to keep his head down. Mister Graves shoves his chair back abruptly, and Newt decides he's had enough teasing for the day.  
  
"Aha! There you are, you little bugger!" He says triumphantly, clutching the puffskein in one hand. He straightens up into a kneeling position between the v of Mister Graves' long legs.  
  
When he chances a look at the man's face, Mister Graves' pupils are blown so widely. _On second thought, why stop here?_  
  
"Here you go, Mister Graves! Isn't it just lovely?" He chirps in the most innocent tone he could muster, before depositing the puffskein on Mister Graves' heaving chest, rubbing his foream lightly on the now-definite bulge on Mister Graves' pants. _Accidentally, of course._  
  
Mister Graves lets out a strangled sound, and clears his throat twice before he can form coherent words. "Yes. Lovely. Very... Lovely."  
  
He doesn't glance down to the puffskein even once.  
  
From somewhere in the building, a clock chimes seven times. Mister Graves scrambles out of his seat as if burned, turning away from Newt while grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. He doesn't put it on, and only holds it in front of his pants.  
  
_Covering the massive boner he has for Newt._ Newt can barely keep from smiling.  
  
"Scamander, it's late. Go home. You can come back tomorrow to show this puffskein to Goldstein," he says, gently grabbing the puffskein from where it had climbed up to his shoulder and giving it back to its owner.  
  
Newt strokes Mister Graves' palm with the tips of his fingers when he picks the offered puffskein up, eliciting a light shudder.  
  
"Alright, I will, Mister Graves. Good night," Newt says, dropping his chin so that he was looking up at Mister Graves from under his lashes. _Because he was shy. Not because he was trying and succeeding to seduce the man. Not at all._  
  
Mister Graves nods, ears red. He hurriedly leaves, walking awkwardly.  
  
\- -  
  
"Mister Graves, please don't move," Newt announces. Mister Graves freezes in place in the middle of the office as if Newt had actually cast a Petrificus Totalus at him, which suits Newt just fine.  
  
He walks up to the man intently, throwing any concept of personal space away, until they're chest to chest and Newt could feel every breath the man takes.  
  
Newt thought they were somewhat of a height, but up close, the man was in fact a few inches shorter. With the way Newt kept his chin down though, their lips were in perfect alignment for a kiss.  
  
Mister Graves' eyes were glued to Newt's lips as Newt murmured, "There's a billywig in your hair. I'm just going to get it off."  
  
Newt doubts the man even understood what he said. He swipes the billywig off its perch on Mister Graves' slicked back hair, and accidentally meets Tina's gaze. She narrows her eyes at him, and okay, maybe this was a little bold of him. But by Merlin, he's having fun.  
  
\- -  
  
Tina drags him to her flat after her shift, staying firm against his excuses.  
  
"Newt, what exactly are you doing?" She starts off.  
  
"Having tea at a friend's house...?" He says, glancing around.  
  
"It looks like you're asking for a sexual harassment lawsuit, that's what you're doing!" Tina declares, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Her brows are furrowed and her mouth is a flat line.  
  
"Your intuition is astonishing, truly. Perhaps even... _Magical?_ " Newt says with a crooked smile. He's glad to have her as a friend, despite their failed try at a relationship.  
  
"Do you even really like Mister Graves that way? Or are you just teasing? Newt?" Tina asks, and this, this genuine concern she has for people, is something he'll always admire about her.  
  
"Yes, truly," Newt replies. "I'm not just leading him on, Tina. I'd love to have a roll in the hay with him, but eventually I'd also like more. Trust me on that."  
  
"You've never showed it before, so I had to check," she says petulantly. Newt nods.  
  
"It took me some time to notice that he notices _me_ , Tina. I enjoy spending time with him and he listens even when I ramble. And then, I noticed that he keeps looking at my lips..."  
  
"Alright, fine, I believe you," Tina says with a laugh. "I don't want to hear about everything you've done to seduce the man, Scamander!"  
  
"Ah. If you say so," Newt replies.  
  
"Just don't ever have sex in the office. Or if you do, make sure no one catches you. And definitely don't tell me about it!"  
  
"Tell you about what, Teenie?" Queenie's voice drifts from the outside the apartment door. Tina and Newt turn to her in unison, and then--  
  
"You're having sex with Mister Graves?" Queenie squeals in delight, dropping the bag of pastries she brought home from Jacob's bakery.  
  
"Not yet," Newt corrects.  
  
\--  
  
Mister Graves is avoiding him. Oh, not overtly. But he finds some meeting somewhere in the MACUSA building just as Newt steps through the door.  
  
He also makes excuses for not going to their Friday lunches. Newt suspects that he had pushed his luck too much with his billywig stunt. He can't help but droop, like he was a flower that wasn't getting enough water.  
  
"Newt?"  
  
Newt turns to the direction of the sharp voice. _What's Mister Graves doing here, in this dark alley that Newt randomly stopped on?_  
  
"Mister Graves? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Newt, you're the one hanging about 46th Street!" Mister Graves says as he stalks closer, as if Newt knew the significance of every single street in New York.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mercy Lewis, Newt," Mister Graves exhales softly, looming closer in a way that has Newt taking hasty steps back until his back hits the nearest wall. "I've been trying to control myself, and here you are, at night, at 46th street, just as I passed by. The universe must be trying to tell me something."  
  
"I don't understand, Mister Graves," Newt says. The man in front of him leans both his arms on the wall beside Newt's head, boxing him in. As if Newt would want to run away.  
  
Mister Graves leans in even closer, and Newt can feel the man's breath on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  
  
_Scenting him._ The rush of desire burns through his body and pools in his groin.  
  
"Percival. And of course you don't... You're not from around here," Mister Gr-- _Percival_ whispers in Newt's ear. Newt loses the battle with self-control and moans loudly, wantonly.  
  
"This is where whores sell their wares, and here you are, moaning like one," Percival says darkly. He runs a deft hand down Newt's chest to Newt's erection and rubs it firmly through the fabric. Newt bucks his hips into it with a cry.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Please what?" Percival asks, stopping the ministrations on Newt's achingly hard cock.  
  
"Please, more! Sir! Mister Graves, Percival, please," Newt begs him, eyes frantically wide, trying to get more friction.  
  
"I like the way you say my name, Newt. However, I don't much fancy taking you here in this dirty alley when my house is two blocks away with a perfectly serviceable bed," Percival says off-handedly, as if his own hardness wasn't poking Newt's hip.  
  
Newt finds the energy to pull the man closer for a rough kiss.  
  
"Excellent idea, let's go," Newt breathes out moments after they break the kiss for air. Percival side-alongs him, too impatient to walk the remaining two blocks.  
  
\- -  
  
Newt keeps his promise and doesn't tell Tina. However, the way Newt and Queenie whispered and giggled together on the sofa is enough to clue her in.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god tell me this isn't too OOC?


End file.
